The Amazing Splashinis
The Amazing Splashinis is an episode of The Backyardigans ''from season four. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Sea Monster Summary The three Splashinis attempt the sixtuple somersault splash in their pool, but a sea monster is swimming in it. So the Splashinis try to get rid of it, until they find out that he can help them do the splash. Plot ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are in the backyard wearing orange floaties around their arms. They introduce themselves as "the Amazing Splashinis", a group of synchronized swimmers hoping to successfully perform the Sextuple Somersault Splash (a move in which the divers jump from the diving board and do 6 somersaults while still in the air). The three sing ''The High Dive. The backyard transforms into a large waterpark. The Splashinis, now in complete diving uniforms, dash towards a large pool near a very tall diving board. The camera moves away from them and to a green sea monster swimming to the right side of the water, in the area leading to the ocean. The camera moves back to the Backyardigans. They all talk about the dive they will soon perform. The trio attempts to perform the dive from the lowest of the three platforms on the diving board, but do not succeed, only finishing three somersaults. They are disappointed at their failure, but try again on the second platform. They only finish four somersaults. The three get out of the water and sing The Sextuple Somersault Splash after discussing what they will do next: jump from the highest board. The friends do so, but don't complete any somersaults because of the sea monster, who jumps out of the water and scares the swimmers. Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone splash down into the water and get out. Each one of the group are questioned. They start a long discussion about what the monster was, not aware of its real species. They suggest trying to lure it out by swimming in the pool as well. Uniqua tries first. She jumps into the water. The sea monster jumps out of the water, and falls back in again. The characters know that it is green. Pablo then tries. The sea monster jumps out of the water again. Pablo thinks he saw "wings", the monster's flippers. Tyrone pushes Pablo out of the water and tries again. The Splashinis now see polka-dots on the monster's back. They have an argument about what it is, and Uniqua ends it by telling the boys the only thing it could be is a sea monster. Now, the Splashinis' problem is to figure out how to get the sea monster out of their pool. First, they try running around yelling "shoo!". The sea monster does not swim out of the pool. After their failure, Pablo decides to drive a waterboat while Uniqua and Tyrone waterski to the ocean, as a plan to lure the sea monster out of the pool. The sea monster follows the three out to sea as they sing the song Let's Go. Uniqua tells Tyrone and Pablo to ditch the innocent creature while he is not looking. The Splashinis leave the sea monster jumping in and out of the water frantically in the wide open ocean. They drive their boat back to the waterpark and climb up the diving board. The Splashinis See Also *The Amazing Splashinis Trancript *The High Dive *The Sextuple Somersalt Splash *Let's Go *You'd Make A Great Splashini Category:Episodes Category:Season 4